Relax
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Makoto has been stressed out lately so Rin decides to help Makoto relax by using Mako's Omorashi Fetish ;) (Contains; Omorashi, Watersports, Desperation, and Deliberate Wetting.)


"Mornin' Sweetie." Rin walked up behind Makoto, put his hands on the curves of his hips, and kissed his neck. Makoto just grunted in response- disappointed, Rin rested his chin on the dip of Makoto's shoulder- enjoying the heat that was radiating off of Makoto's body.

"No Good Morning Kiss?" Rin pouted playfully but straightened out when he Heard Makoto sigh and relax his shoulders.

"I'm sorry- I guess I've been stressed out lately with all the competitions, swim club schedules, and stuff." Makoto admitted sheepishly as he turned around and kissed Rin. Rin stared into Makoto's eyes and sighed- there were dark blue bags underneath his eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Get some sleep then." Rin frowned with concern as he searched his mind for more ways to help Makoto.

"I can't…. I guess I'm too tense." Makoto looked away as he poured coffee into his mug and began to mix in milk and sugar. Rin nuzzled up against the crook of Makoto's neck and mumbled-

"I could help you with that." A shiver ran down Makoto's spine as Rin's lips moved across his neck. Makoto giggled and kissed the top of Rin's head.

"I don't know. I don't really think I have the energy right now." Makoto replied honestly as he brought his cup of coffee up to his lips. As he took a sip- Rin got an idea.

"Finish your coffee- I have something in mind that will help you" Rin smirked and lightly tapped Makoto's ass. Makoto just blushed and eagerly took a few large gulps of his coffee. Rin watched with a smug grin on his face, sipping some of his own coffee.

"Okay, Done!" Makoto exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Rin just chuckled and nodded.

"How do you feel?" Rin cocked his head to the side as he stared at the confusion on Makoto's face.

"In all honesty…. Like I have to pee." Makoto looked away nervously; his leg began to shake unconsciously.

"Perfect." Rin walked over to Makoto and planted another kiss on his cheek- Makoto stared at him with a look of shock on his face.

"Just trust me." Rin scooped up Makoto into his arms, bridal style, and began to carry him towards the bathroom. Makoto shrugged and decided not to question Rin. Once they reached the bathroom- Rin sat Makoto down on the rim of the bathtub and turned on the shower. Out of the corner of his eye Rin could see Makoto squirm as he heard the water run.

"How badly do you have to go?" Rin asked- ruffling Makoto's hair. Makoto blushed and looked away but, the way he pushed his thighs together answered Rin's question. Carefully, Rin angled the shower head downwards and picked Makoto up again. Gently, Rin sat down, where the water from the shower head didn't reach on the floor of the bathtub. His legs were crossed so that there was a circle in the middle, and leaned against one of the sides of the bathtub, and placed Makoto in the 'hole' of his lap.

"R-Rin! I'm still in my clothes! What are you doing!? I said I had-" Makoto began to ramble as he panicked. He tried to stand up but Rin had firmly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Remember a few nights again when you opened up to me and you said that you were into watersports." Makoto tensed up as his eyes widened.

"Well- I looked it up and read about it. You do like this, don't you?" Rin nibbled on Makoto's ear as he waited for a response.

"W-well…." Makoto's entire face turned red but he stopped trying to get out of Rin's hold. Rin took his lack of movements as a yes and slowly kissed from the top of Makoto's neck to his left shoulder blade.

"Rin I really… I really have to go." Makoto clenched his thighs together tighter. He could feel the pressure of his swollen bladder as it ached. He could even feel pressure building at the base of his dick. His entire face was flushed as his thighs trembled.

"Then go." Rin spoke softly to Makoto, kissing the top of his head affectionately. Makoto squirmed which resulted in him losing control of his bladder for a few seconds. He gasped and immediately clenched his muscles again.

"I-I can't." Makoto absent-mindedly cupped and squeezed his groin with his hands.

"Then let me help you." Rin replied huskily. Slowly Rin grasped Makoto's wrists and moved his hands away from his groin. Makoto whined in response but complied. Next, Rin put his hands on Makoto's knees and pulled them in opposite directions until his thighs were no longer touching. Makoto tried his hardest to stay in control of his bladder as Rin unclenched his thighs but, he could feel a slow trickle of pee roll down his leg.

"Relax." Rin whispered into Makoto's ears- Makoto shook his head defiantly. Rin sighed and decided that he'd have to help Makoto even more. Rin unbuttoned and unzipped Makoto's pants and dove his hand beneath Makoto's lime green boxers. Makoto yelped and nearly jumped out of Rin's lap. Rin ignored his reaction and began to rub his palm against the tip of Makoto's pants.

"S-Stop Rin…. I'm gonna…" Makoto tried to speak as his breathing sped up. He was a lot more sensitive than usual and each movement of Rin's hand sent shivers and tingles all over his body.

"It's Okay." Rin kissed the back of Makoto's neck has he started to jack off Makoto, sliding his hand up and down his length.

"R-Rin." Makoto moaned out, losing all control over his body. He shook and withered under Rin's hand as saliva ran down his chin.

"AH!" A moan erupted from the back of Makoto's throat as he thrusted his hips upwards- his back arched as he felt something warm and wet leak through his clothes. Rin could feel his clothes get wet as well but, ignored the feeling and just focused on pleasing Makoto. Makoto could feel his entire body warm up but, his bladder had gone numb as it emptied. He savored the feeling of the pressure that was at the base of his cock, being relieved. Slowly, his stream slowed down until it stopped and he fell back against Rin. The red haired teen just smiled and kissed the back of Makoto's head- watching the way his chest rose and fell.

"Now, let's get you washed up and to bed." Rin carefully stood up so that Makoto was leaning against the wall. He pulled off the other teen's wet pants and boxers and then took off his shirt before, removing his own clothing. Rin went to grab a bar of soap from one of the shelves but Makoto stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing? I still need to repay you." Makoto spoke in a sultry voice as he got up- leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Rin's eyes went wide and he completely froze.

"I wasn't the only one who was turned on- it looks like you have the same fetish. Also, I know you, taking a shower always makes you have to pee." Make pushed Rin up against the wall and began to rub Rin's already hard cock.

"See?" Makoto's eyes narrowed as he smirked. Then, without warning, Makoto got down on his knees and began to lick at the tip of Rin's member.

"W-Wha- ah!" Rin couldn't help but let out a moan as Makoto took his entire cock into his mouth. At first, Makoto bobbed his head slowly but began to pick up speed.

"F-Fuck" Rin breathed out heavily as he thrusted his hips and grabbed the back of Makoto's head. Makoto was right; he did need to pee- he could already feel the pressure in his bladder building up. Rin pushed Makoto's head forward as he thrusted his hips and Makoto replied back by running his tongue along a vein. Suddenly, Rin let out a high-pitched and somewhat 'girly' moan and Makoto knew that he was close so, he kissed the top of Rin's cock and wrapped his fist around it and began to pump. Rin's breathing started to speed up and with a few more jerks of Makoto's wrist- Rin lost control of his bladder and a heavy stream of piss hit Makoto's chest. Makoto let it roll down his body- enjoying the warmth. As soon as Rin's stream thinned out he had to grab onto shelf to keep him from falling. His knees felt weak and were shaking- a few more waves of pleasure rolled over him as Makoto stood up.

"A-Are you feeling better?" Rin asked in a weak voice between heavy breaths. Makoto just nodded his head and kissed him in reply.


End file.
